Shiftertale
by minecraftlover5575
Summary: Shiftertale is a role switch AU I came up with myself a few months ago. I have decided to slap this up onto FF and share it with the world. It is mostly the same as Undertale, story wise, but the characters are switched around so I guess that's interesting. idk.
1. A Long Time Ago...

**Welcome to SHIFTERTALE! (An AU I thought up. It most likely doesn't make much sense and I highly doubt many people will view this at all but I WILL STILL WRITE IT AS I HAVE NOTHING BETTER TO DO!). Oh yeah, Misadventures of Jacob and Chara is still being worked on, I am just working in the paper draft of the next chapter. I am hoping to make a comeback on Fanfiction sometime soon and I hope this kickstarts it.**

**Alrighty, enough talking. ONTO THE STORY THINGY!!!**

**Oh yes, before I go, the parentheses tell you what would be shown if this was the Undertale game. As in, what I changed for the story.**

**_[Play UNDERTALE Unused Track-01 Alphys Lab (unused) by Faxz on YouTube]_**

A long time ago, two races ruled over the Earth: HUMANS and MONSTERS.

(Just think of the picture shown during the intro but replace the goat monster with a skeleton because I told you to.)

One day, war broke out between the two races.

(Same as above but make the Asgore silhouette more like Papyrus)

After a long battle, the humans were victorious.

They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell.

Many years later...

MOUNT EBOTT

201X

Legends say that those who climb the mountain, never return.

SHIFTERTALE

**I know it isn't much for an intro chapter but I wanted to keep this as a separate chapter. I will update this soon, and if I don't, then I'll jump into the Grand Canyon. There. So, until next time, Minecraftlover5575, OUT!**


	2. Character Chart

**Just a thing showing you who the characters are gonna be and where they are.**

**UNDERTALE CHARACTER--SHIFTERTALE CHARACTER**

**Frisk--Skylar**

**Flowey--Flowey**

**Toriel--Sans**

**Napstablook--Gaster**

**Sans--Frisk**

**Papyrus--Chara**

**Monster Kid--Monster Kid/Muffet**

**Grillby--Napstablook**

**Undyne--Asgore**

**Alphys--Asriel**

**Mettaton--Toriel**

**Muffet--Mettaton**

**Asgore--Papyrus**

**Chara--Alphys**

**Asriel--Undyne**

**Gaster--Grillby**


	3. Flowey, Sans, and the Ruins

**If you want to know what Skylar looks like just think of a more human version of Player from Underplayer and Sans...well just imagine Sans with Toriel's robes. That is what Sans looks like in this AU.**

"Normal"

"sans"

_"?"_

'Thoughts'

_**[Music Track Notifications]**_

* * *

Sunlight beamed down into the cavern, illuminating the small patch of flowers in the center of the cavern. 12-Year old Skylar sharply winced thanks to the bright sunlight as she woke up. She rubbed her eyes and sat up, glancing around at her surrounding which appeared to consist only of rock and grass, along with the pretty yellow flowers she had woken up on. She wondered where she was for a few seconds until it all came rushing back to her.

Her running away from those people who tried to hurt her, the tears, the pain, the root she tripped on, causing her to fall into Mt. Ebott.

"Well" she said to herself, "at least the can't hurt me anymore."

She sat around for a few more minutes pondering what she should do next and looked around the cavern's walls again, hoping to find some sort of passageway. It was then that she found a tunnel leading deeper into the cavern walls. Curiosity overtook her and she shakily got up and walked towards, and into, the passageway, finding a large purple doorway with a strange symbol on the top.

She walked through it and into a small room with the center being illuminated to show...a small yellow flower, with a FACE on it. Huh.

'And here I thought my day couldn't get any weirder" she thought to herself.

_**[Play Spear of Justice (8-Bit Remix Cover Version) [Tribute to Undertale]-8 Bit Universe by 8 Bit Universe on Youtube]**_

"Howdy! I'm Flowey. Flowey the Flower." the flower said in a squeaky voice.

Skylar's eyes widened as she heard the words come out of the flowers mouth.

"Aren't flowers supposed to, y'know, NOT talk?" Skylar said out loud.

"Well, NORMAL flowers don't talk. I am, clearly, not a normal flower, therefore I can talk."

"That doesn't make much se-"

"ANYWAYS, you're new to the Underground, right?"

"Uh yeah, I guess I am."

"Golly, you must be so confused! Someone ought to teach you how things work around here."

"I Suppose."

"I guess, liltle old me will have to do." Flowey paused for a moment. "Ready? Here we go!"

The world flashed black and white before settling on staying black and white.

Skylar looked down, and was mesmerized when she saw a bright red heart floating just in front of her chest.

"See that heart?" Flowey asked, to which Skylar nodded in response.

"That's your SOUL, the very culmination of your being."

Skylar's eyes widened once again. Everything she had ever done, seen, or heard, was all inside this little ball of color?

"Your SOUL starts off weak, but grow strong if you gain alot of LV. What does LV stand for you might ask? Well, I'll tell you. It stands for L.O.V.E of course!"

Skylar raised an eyebrow at this. 'Love?'

"You want some L.O.V.E don't you?"

Skylar began to feel a bit unsure about the situation anf felt as thought the small flower was hiding something from her.

"Don't worry, I'll share some with you!" Flowey winked as some small spinning...pellets of some sort materialized around him.

"Down here, L.O.V.E is shared through little white...friendliness pellets." Okay, now Skylar didn't believe him at all.

"Move around, get as many as you can!" The pellets began to move towards Skylar who quickly moved out of the way, not wanting to touch any of them.

Flowey's face slightly deadpanned as he said "Hey buddy, you missed them. Let's try that again." He sent a few more pellets towards Skylar who, yet again, dodged them all.

Flowey's face looked a little bit...angry as he then said "Is this a joke? Are you braindead? RUN. INTO. THE. BULLE-err I mean, friendliness pellets."

Okay, these "friendliness pellets" weren't very friendly at all. Skylar, this time, moved VERY far out of the way.

The music which Skylar had noticed but didn't comment on earlier stopped completely, and Flowey's face became evil and slightly demonic.

"You know what's going on here, don't you?"

Yes, yes she did.

"You just wanted to see me suffer."

Ok, now THAT she wasn't too keen on doing to the flower."

All of a sudden, bullets surrounded Skylar preventing her from escaping.

"D I E ." Flowey began to laugh insanely as the pellets closed in on Skylar.

Skylar lowered down to the ground and curled up into the fetal position, tears leaking out of her eyes. 'This is it' she though to herself, 'this is how I die.'

Then all of a sudden, the pellets disappeared.

"Huh?" Flowey said confused as he looked around. Skylar poked her head out of the position she was in just in time to see a small bone slam into Flowey, sending him flying towards the cavern wall.

_**[Play Fallen Down in the style of Sans AKA Chase. by Zelda Flash on Youtube]**_

Then a short skeleton with white pinpricks in his eyesockets and a permenant grin on his face walked in muttering something under his breath (can skeletons breath?).

"damn weed, always ruining peoples lives."

The skeleton then looked over to the small human cowering in fear.

"heya kid" the skeleton said, pinpricks in his eyes scanning the child, "i'm sans, sans the skeleton. i watch over this place, we call the ruins."

Sans noticed the child stood back up but still shook in fear from the earlier encounter.

"don't worry kiddo, i'm not gonna hurt you. i would never do that to a child, human or monster."

'Monster? It appears the legends about Mt. Ebbot were true.' Skylar thought to herself

Skylar gathered up all of her courage, and walked over to Sans...and hugged him.

"Thank you Sans." she said in a quiet voice.

Sans, not expecting the sudden embrace from the small child, blushed for a second before regaining his composure and hugging the child back.

"it's ok kiddo, you'll be alright"

"O-okay Sans." Skylar said, releasing Sans from her hold.

Sans reached out his hand, offering it to the child, who gladly accepted it. The pair began walking out of the flower room deeper into the "Ruins".

_**[Play Falling Down Somewhere Else: It's Raining Somewhere Else in the style of Fallen Down by Lord Master on Youtube]**_

"y'know kid, you're the first human to fall into the underground in a long time." Sans said, as they walked into a large purple room with two massive stairways.

Skylar widened her eyes slightly at this, being slightly suprised that any humans actually fell down here at all.

The were silent as they walked up the stairs, Skylar completely missing the glowing yellow star sitting in-between the two stairways. Sans glanced at the star for a second before brining his attention back to what was in front of him.

They entered a much smaller room with 6 stone buttons on the floor, a yellow switch on the right side of a big door with the same symbol as before. On the door's left was a big grey sign.

The duo stopped just as they entered the room and Sans released the child's hand so he could walk towards the stone buttons.

"i just wanna tell you about how the ruins operate quickly before we go any farther m'kay?"

Skylar nodded.

Sans' smile grew a little bit before he turned away and walked on some of the stone buttons, before walking over to the switch and pulling it down, causing the door to open.

"you see kid, the ruins has a lot of puzzles in it meant to keep possible invaders out, at least that was the official reason. the real reason was because my bro, the king, loves puzzles."

Skylar giggled a bit at that. Sans also laughed a little before saying "come on, let's go." and moving on to the next room.

Skylar walked over towards the sign on the door's left. It was in strange symbols she couldn't read, however a voice in her head began to say _"Only the f-f-fearless may proceed. B-brave ones, fool-lish ones, both walk n-n-not the middle r-road."_

Skylar swiftly looked around for someone who could've said that, but nobody else was there. She decided now was a good time to go to the next room.

She came into a big, long room with a few small waterways, with wooden bridges covering them.

"to move on, you'll need to use a few levers that have been set up in here. don't worry though, i marked the ones you'll need to use. i did that so i wouldn't have to remember which ones to use. i'm lazy like that." Sans said before walking off to the end of the hall.

Skylar walked up to a sign that said "Press [Z] to read signs!". SKylar just raised an eyebrow at that. She also walked up to another one of those big grey signs with the odd symbols on it.

The voice she heard earlier spoke to her once again saying "_S-stay on the p-p-path._". That was something she could do! She walked over the first bridge and towards one of the yellow switches which had a bunch of lines and arrows drawn around it. She pulled the lever down and walked over the next bridge to pull the next marked lever down. She noticed a third lever which was unmarked next to the marked lever.

'A bit odd' she thought to herself. She noticed a set of massive spikes blocking the entrance to the next room. She pulled the next lever down and felt the floor shake a little bit. She looked over to see the spikes had dropped into the floor.

"Well that's helpful." she said to herself.

"good job kiddo. now, let's move onto the next room." Sans said, a bit happier sounding than before.

Skylar followed Sans into another small room containing what appeared to be an old training dummy.

"you may be wondering what that dummy is for kiddo. am i right?" Sans asked, looking patiently towards Skylar, who nodded in response.

"well, since you are in the underground some monsters may either purposefully or accidentally trigger what is called a FIGHT sequence. this is when an area turns black and white and two or more entities are meant to combat each other. if this is to happen to you, please kiddo, don't use violence against them. just try an talk to them. it seems to work most of the time when in a FIGHT. if try talking to them you can stall for time until i can come and resolve the conflict, or you can befriend the monster who was trying to fight you and convince them to stop attacking."

Skylar gained a thoughtful look, mentally swearing to always try to resolve conflict without violence. She had never been an overly violent person to begin with.

"you can try practicing this with that dummy over there." Sans said, nodding his head towards the training dummy.

Skylar looked to the dummy once again and walked over towards it, causing the room to flash black and white, like when she was with Flowey.

_**[Play Undertale OST: 007-Anticipation by Misaki on Youtube]**_

A quiet, yet upbeat tune began to play as four big orange boxes appeared infront of her. They were each labelled as: [FIGHT] [ACT] [ITEM] [MERCY] each with a small symbol before the label. Above these buttons were some stats including her name (SKYLAR), her L.O.V.E (LV 1) and her "HP", whatever that was (HP 20/20).

She heard that voice in her head go _"You enc-c-countered the d-d-dummy."_

'Well obviously!' Skylar thought to herself.

She pressed the [ACT] button which glowed yellow for a second before a black box appeared above the buttons which displayed the option DUMMY.

Skylar selected the DUMMY and saw two more options appear afterwards: CHECK and TALK. Skylar selected the TALK option and said "H-hello there." in a quiet voice.

The dummy stood there not doing anything (unsuprisingly) as the voice said _"You t-talked to the dum-mmy."_

There was a few seconds of silence.

_"It d-doesn't seem-m m-much for conv-vers-sation."_

_'_No dip Sherlock.' Skylar said in her head.

_"Sans seems happy with you h-however."_

'Well that's good'

_"You won! You earned 0 XP and 0 gold."_

'Amazing'

The world became colored once again as Skylar looked over in Sans' direction only to see him asleep, snoring a bit.

She walked over to Sans and poked his arm a few times.

"h-hm wha-? oh it's you kid. did you do it?" Sans asked sleepily.

Skylar nodded in response.

"good job! hmm...not much of a talker are you?"

Skylar shook her head.

"that's okay. i think you're alright eitherway."

Skylar smiled a bit at that and followed Sans out of the dummy room.

They got to, yet another hallway. There are a lot of hallways in the Ruins, aren't there.

"there's another puzzle at the end of the pathway here. i'm gonna let you try and solve this one m'kay?"

"Okay."

They walked through said hallway and got to a narrow passageway when all of a sudden the world shifted into black and white once again and a small frog-like monster hopped towards Skylar.

_"Froggit att-t-tacks you!"_

'Huh, a Froggit. Interesting name."

Skylar quickly selected the [ACT] button and pressed FROGGIT. This time, her options were CHECK, COMPLIMENT, and THREATEN. She selected the COMPLIMENT option and said "You look very lovely today Mr. Froggit!" in a sweet voice.

What she had deducted to be a blush formed on the Froggit's face.

_"Froggit didn't understand what you said bu was flattered anyway."_

She smiled a bit at this.

Just then Sans came over, his white pinpricks gone, and death stared the Froggit down, causing the Froggit to back off.

_"Uhh, you won! You earned 0 XP and 0 gold."_

Her surroundings went back to normal and Skylar continued to follow Sans, quickly reading the grey sign plated onto the left wall.

"_"The western room is the eastern rooms blueprint."_

Skylar was confused by this statement but quickly shook it off.

Skylar and Sans stopped in front of a massive walkway of spikes surrounded by water.

"you know kid, on second thought, you probably shouldn't do this on your own. here, give me your hand again."

Skylar grasped Sans' hand and Sans led Skylar along the spiked path, releasing Skylar's hand when they reached the end. "things like this seem a bit too dangerous for now. you get the...point, am i right?" Sans said smiling a bit wider now. Skylar laughed as she thought she heard a distant scream of anguish in the distance.

Sans laughed along with Skylar, and the two came into another hallway (AGAIN!).

"you know kid, you've done a great job so far, but there is still one more thing i wanna have you do. you're gonna have 'ta walk down this hallway alone. i want to see if you can handle being by yourself for a period of time down here. sorry about this kid." Sans said before snapping his fingers and popping out of existance.

Skylar jumped a bit at his sudden dissapearence, and started to tear up.

'No.' she thought, 'I will stay strong. Sans wouldn't leave me. I just have to walk to the end of this hallway. You can do this Skylar!'

**_[Unnecessary Tension-Medly Recreation by Jay7022 by Youtube] (No the Medly part is in the title. That isn't my typo.)_**

She started down the long corridor at a neutral pace, however she sped up as the music going on around her was not helping matters.

She reached the end of the corridor next to a random white pillar, her heart racing as she thought Sans had abandoned her. Just then Sans came out from behind the pillar and walked over the the girl.

"heya, kid. don't worry. i was only behind this pil-agh!" Sans began before being tackle hugged by Skylar, who began crying into his robes.

"I-I th-though th-that you had le-left m-me." she stuttered out between sobs. Sans had a guilty look on his face as he hugged the small girl back, whispering to her.

"hey, it's alright kid. i won't leave you. it's gonna be ok."

The two stood there for a few more minuted hugging each other as Skylar's cries begin to quiet down.

"you alright now?"

"Mhm" Skylar said, releasing Sans.

"hey, i have to attend to something elsewhere in the ruins for a bit so i'm gonna have to leave you here for a little while." Skylar began to hyperventilate at this. "but i don't think that you'd like that very much so i'm gonna leave you with this phone so you can call me if you want. is that ok?"

Skylar nodded, trying to calm her breathing. She took the phone from Sans. It was a small purple flip-phone. She and Sans hugged one more time before Sans left, and Skylar walked over to the wall next to the pillar and sat down against the wall, holding the phone tightly in her hands.

* * *

**Chapter Started: Saturday, July 6th, 2019**

**Chapter Finished: Saturday, July 6th, 2019**

**Chapter Last Edited: Saturday, July 6th, 2019**

**Chapter Published: Saturday, July 6th, 2019**

**SO! This is possibly the longest chapter I have ever done for anything ever.**** And I am VERY proud of it. I am trying not to rush my chapters and take my time with these. It appears to be working for me, which is definitely a good thing! As always, suggestions on how to make these chapters better is always welcome! Suggestions, criticism, questions, and just random comments are always welcome (That sounded repetitive didn't it)!**

**So, until next time, Minecraftlover5575, OUT!**


End file.
